


CapHill Week 2015: 02 - "I'm A Mess"

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: Fun, and mud, and piggy-back rides. This is probably about as close to "fluff" as Hill will let me get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapHill Week 2015: 02 - "I'm A Mess"

"Ugh! I'm a mess!" Maria protested as Steve lifted her into a hug after they crossed the finish line.

"And I'm not?" he laughed.

They'd both just completed a 20K obstacle course filled with mud bogs and 20' wooden walls. Most normal people wouldn't consider running a Tough Mudder race fun or even think of it as a date. But neither Steve nor Maria were the normal types. They had both gone through basic training, served on the front lines, battled aliens from without and corruption from within. The event was a way to prove to her what he already knew: they made a damn good team.

At first, Maria had thought that maybe he'd wanted to show her up with his super soldier abilities, but Steve had put those fears to rest before the end of the first mile. He was the one egging her on, and pulling her up. He knew when to give her a kick in the ass and when to hold out a hand. A few people had recognized Captain America, but not so much after belly crawling through the mud.

"Admit it," Maria chuckled as they went to collect their t-shirts and other swag. "You're still laughing at me falling ass-first into that puddle."

"Well, maybe just a little," he answered with a grin, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Once I knew you weren't hurt."

"Oh, gee thanks," Maria nudged his ribs with her elbow. "Think installing a course like this would be a good idea for the new recruits?"

"Absolutely," Steve nodded. "What do they call it nowadays? Team building?"

Maria snorted. "Forget that. I'm calling it mandatory fun."

"You would," he laughed and tugged her closer.

Swag was procured, and Steve even stopped to pose for selfies and autographs. Maria stood off to one side, preferring to stay in the background. She still couldn't believe that one of Earth's Most Eligible Bachelors was interested in her. Yes, both Coulson and Romanoff had said as much three years ago, but Maria thought they were both seeing things.

"Ready to get out of here?" Steve asked after the last selfie mob had dispersed.

"More than ready," she nodded.

"First one to the Jeep gets first crack at the showers?" he teased.

"Oh, hell no. Don't even try it. You're lucky I still have enough dignity left that I'm not making you carry me back."

"Well, if you insist…" Before Maria could protest, he had dropped to kneel in front of her. "C'mon, hop on."

"You're an idiot, Rogers," she laughed, but allowed herself to be pulled onto his back, piggy-back style.

It had been years since Maria had let anyone carry her anywhere. If she could manage on her own two feet, that's what she did. The mud run reminded her that being a stubborn team of one was much harder than than actually letting someone help.

"Not bad for a field evac," she teased when they got back to the Jeep.

"Tell you what," Steve said as he set her down by the passenger door. "You can have the shower first, and I'll take care of the laundry."

"Or, we could just run this thing through the nearest carwash and kill two birds with one stone." Maria threw him a teasing smirk. "The floors have all been sprayed down with that bedliner stuff, and the seats have neoprene covers. Not like it can't take a good soaking."

"You're not serious."

She let him twist in the wind for a second. "Nah. On second thought, maybe I'll insist you wash my back."

"You're right. You are a mess," he teased and leaned in to quickly brush his lips across hers.

"Little slow on the uptake, Cap," Maria laughed and climbed into the 4x4. "I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"Then it's a good thing I don't listen," he grinned and took a seat behind the wheel.

"We'll see about that."

Steve's only answer was a wink and a lopsided smile.

 


End file.
